Together Forever
by Sutemi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are together and in love. When Inuyasha asks Kagome to be his mate, will she say yes? [InuXKag]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

She heard rustling in the trees and looked up to see if her boyfriend was there but she didn't see him.

_"Dammit Inuyasha you're late again."_ Kagome thought to herself

She turned around and saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree. He used that sweet seductive voice to say...

"Hey."

Oh how Kagome loved to hear him talk like that and he knew it by the sudden spike in her scent.

She began moving towards him swaying her hips back and forth with Inuyasha watching her every move. She jumped onto him locking into a searing kiss, with Inuyasha letting out a small moan. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head and putting his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. With one hand, Inuyasha grasped her thigh and pulled it up to his waist feeling the heat from her core seeping through his hakama reaching his already hard-on. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue hoping that he would gain entrance to her sweet cavern, which she willingly granted. He thrust his tounge into her mouth searching every single part of it. Soon she began moaning from the little pleasures of his tongue in her mouth. Inuyasha was now stroking her tongue to try and get hers to do the same to his. She got the message quickly and thrust her tongue into his mouth making Inuyasha moan as much as she was before. She loved hearing her boyfriend moan it made her even more turned on. This is something that Inuyasha noticed quickly, so he began to moan some more.

She finally broke away from the kiss to catch her breath. Inuyasha was still holding her and was not ready to let go just yet. He brought her closer if it was even possible, their foreheads touching and Inuyasha had such a serious look on his face. Kagome thought that something was wrong. She was about to say something but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I love you Kagome. . . do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, I will love you forever and always no matter what happens."

"In that case Kagome. . . . . will you (gulp) be my mate?"

Kagome then locked him into another searing kiss that made Inuyasha's heart start racing. He loved how she felt up against him. Kagome then broke from the kiss and looked at him with passionate eyes and Inuyasha looked at her with more intensity than she had ever seen in her life and she loved it. She just couldn't look away.

"Yes Inuyasha I will be your mate." said Kagome with a smile

Then Inuyasha let go to lay her down on the soft grass and began to lay hot kisses from her neck all the way down to her shirt. He paused a while to take in her aroused scent, he gently lifted her shirt and threw it to the side revealing her bra to him and he continued his downward stroll of kisses. He kissed her again while he worked with her bra having trouble; and was getting frustrated so he sliced it off and threw it to the side with her shirt. He pulled back to look at her.

_"They are perfection."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared at her

"Inuyasha is something wrong?"

"No it's just that you are. . . perfect."

"Well stop being google-eyed and get started I'm getting cold."

With that Inuyasha began to massage her round mounds and kissing her neck. He loved how her nipples hardened under his touch. His kisses were electrifying on her soft skin, she couldn't help but ask him for more.

"Inuyasha." she whispered into his ear as he stated making his way down with kisses

His ear twitched as her hot breath went racing up and down his sensitive ear making him moan. He then went for her right breast taking her nipple into his mouth sucking, nipping, and licking it. Hearing Kagome moaning his name was enough motivation to keep going with his torture. He gave a couple more licks before going to begin on the on the left. He licked her with long strokes of his tongue on her right then left beast. She was loving every minute of this knowing that there will be even more pleasure in a few minutes. He then took her left nipple into his mouth and gave it as much torture as the previous one. Kagome let out a long moan which made Inuyasha want more of her, to _taste _more of her. But Kagome pushed him off of her making him lay down on his back with a questioning look.

"Bitch, what was that for?!"

"I just figured that you should be 'happy' too but if you don't want to I-" but she was cut off by Inuyasha

"No no no I want you to continue. . . . please." said Inuyasha with lust filled eyes

"Okay just. . . relax."

The Kagome kissed him and took off his haori and was just staring. He had perfect ab's and chest. She began drooling but controlled herself and stopped.

_"His skin is so soft." _Kagome thought to herself

She then began kissing his chest moving downward with each one. She then got to the hem of his hakama's and took them off. Kagome was then able to see how aroused he really was, and it made her even more turned on. She swirled her tongue on his tip and made him moan. Kagome took him into her mouth bobbing her head up and down along his hard shaft. She went so far down that she almost gagged but she kept going because she wanted to make him happy plus she loved him. Kagome was sucking his erection hard, and for a split second he thought it actually hurt. During that time he winced and Kagome noticed this so she decided to go softer. After she softened up he came into her mouth moaning her name and she swallowed every bit.

"Mmmm you taste good Yash."

"Really? Well now it's time for me to taste you." said Inuyasha as he smirked at Kagome

Inuyasha got on top of Kagome and took off her skirt while kissing her. He then looked down to see her soaked underwear obviously from her arousal. He sucked on the cloth lightly and Kagome gasped when he licked he through the cloth. He slipped her panties off and licked her clit experimentally and liked the reaction he got when she screamed in ecstesy. He used his index and middle finger to hold open her folds. He then plunged his tongue within her depths. She began fondling the furry appendages atop his head and grasped them firmly, as if she was trying to get him to push his tongue deeper.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned everytime he hit that sweet spot with his talented tongue.

He stopped and Kagome whimpered a little bit from the loss. He began kissing her starting at her navel all the way up to her lucious lips. Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance comforting her because he knew she would be in pain, but she wasn't scared. He eased in slowly until he got to the barrier he kissed her and then trust into her breaking it. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay the pain will be over soon." said Inuyasha as he licked up a few of Kagome's salty tears

"Okay I trust you."

He hated seeing her in pain when he was feeling pleasure. He was waiting for Kagome to adjust to him and waiting for her okay to move. Kagome moved a bit and realized the pain was turning into pure bliss and he just sitting there. She had never felt anything like it.

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

"Okay bitch calm down. Sheesh." said the hanyou

Inuyasha began pumping into her slowly. She wrapped her legs around him pushing him further into her. She loved it she couldn't get enough.

"Oh Inuyasha, please go faster." Kagome moaned

And Inuyasha did just that. He was pumping into her faster and harder now almost at a demonic speed. His golden eyes flashed crimson. Then his demon side took over.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she orgasmed

"KAGOME!" she had triggered Inuyasha's orgasm and he came into Kagome screaming her name and biting into her soft delicate skin marking her for his own.

They were both panting but Inuyasha wasn't done yet. Inuyasha flipped Kagome over and held her hips with her butt facing towards his again erected member. He then thrust into her from behind. She started crying because her backside hurt like hell, but her pain soon turned into pleasure. Pleasure she had never known. The first time was nothing compared to this. She moaned louder and made Inuyasha last longer. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. He grunted each time he pumped into her.

"You like doggie style don't cha bitch?" said Inuyasha in a voice that was much deeper than usual

"YYEEEESSSSSS!" said Kagome screaming as she came

"Are you my bitch Kagome?"

"YYEEEESSSSSS!" Kagome said cumming again

"Say it for and cum for me again."

He pounded into her a couple more times and she came.

"I AM YOUR BITCH!" yelled Kagome as she triggered Inuyasha's orgasm

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he came into Kagome's ass

The both collapsed panting and holding each other.

"I love you Kags." Inuyasha said as his breathing became normal

"I love you too Yash."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Happy to be together forever.


End file.
